Sweet, Strange, And New
by PhoenixVanGarrett
Summary: Slight AU. Yumi chaperones the girls during the Training Camp at Totsuki Resort and when truth or dare goes a little too far, she's dared to do something unthinkable and embarrassing. But it's not the dare that turned her life upside down, it's the steamy encounter that came from it. Now she has to balance the crazy relationship she got caught in the middle of. Gin X OC X Joichiro
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm excited to write this story. I absolutely fell in love with this anime/manga, and it has some damn fine sexy adults, so I just had to make a story for it. The first two chapters might start a little slow (in my opinion at least) but you gotta start somewhere. So if you're impatient, like I am, please stick with it. It'll get exciting soon. I think we'll get a good mix of sexy moments and adorable moments in this story. So please tell me what you think. I'm always open for conversation and critique.**

1

Yumi screeched in terror as a pillow suddenly came flying towards her face. "Yuki!" She squealed, attempting to block the throw from her younger sister. When the other girls in the room giggled, she relaxed just a little. She had only come to their room to make sure they weren't too stressed from the tests of the training camp so far. As a chaperone, it was her duty to check on them, but it looks like stressing was the least of their worries at the moment. She saw a couple yawns here and there, but the students somehow still managed to exude just as much energy tonight as most normal teenagers would.

"Yumi-cchi!" He sister wined.

"Yoshino-san, it's your turn." Ryoko reminded excitedly.

These girls weren't going to get any rest at the rate they were going, so Yumi felt obligated to at least say something. "I really think you girls should go to sleep. It's not good for your health to lose so much sleep." She said meekly.

"Just a few more." Megumi asked.

She took a deep breath. It was so hard for her to say no, especially to sweet Megumi. So she sighed out and smiled mischievously when the idea struck her. "Okay. Megumi."

"Eh?" Megumi gasped anxiously.

"Truth or dare?"

She wined a little in thought. "Truth." She finally decided.

Yumi giggled. "Is there a boy you like?" She asked tauntingly without even a paused, and the other two girls instantly perked up in interest.

Megumi's face burned as she frantically tried to dispel their excitement. "Oh no, I don't know. I'd be so busy with school, there's no way I could."

"You picked truth remember?" Yuki taunted childishly with a poke to her arm.

"Well," She began nervously. "There is one. He's helped me a lot this year, since the first day, but…"

"You like Yukihira-kun?" Yuki gasped and another gasp from Ryoko followed.

Megumi hid her face.

"It's okay we won't tell anyone." Ryoko comforted.

The three girls gossiped a little longer about boys and the other students. They seemed so happy and that made Yumi happy. That was one thing she admired about her younger sister. She was always able to cheer up a room and help create wonderful memories. She felt that the girls were sort of forcing the stressful energy out of their systems, and attempting to replace it with fun energy. But Yumi could see that their efforts were slowly wearing on them. More and more yawns were creeping in and their eyes were becoming bloodshot. Their determination was another thing Yumi admired.

"Yumi." Yuki announced as sternly as she could. "Dare or double dare?"

"That's basically the same thing!" Ryoko complained. "Either way she has to do it."

"Exactly." Yuki grinned.

Yumi sighed again. "If I do this one will you guys go to sleep?"

"Yes." They all agreed.

"Okay then."

Her sister's grin formed an evil twist to the corners as she turned to calmly meander away from them, only to dramatically spin around and point a finger at her. "Tomorrow, you will bathe in the men's bath and since we will most likely have another test, you will provide proof with the camera on your phone every step of the way." Ryoko, Megumi, and their chaperone all gasped. The two young girls' cheeks turned pink at the thought of Yuki's dare as they stared at Yumi, eagerly waiting for a response.

Yumi understood. As children, Yuki took games very seriously, almost to the point that they would no longer be just games anymore. She knew this was one of those times and she kind of saw it coming. She just didn't think her sister would choose something so shocking. If she refused this challenge, there would definitely be consequences to pay. So Yumi straightened her back and lifted her chin pridefully. "It was just a bath." She thought to herself. And thinking logically, if she went early enough there would be no one there. Everyone would be busy with their class tests. So her mind was made up, but a deal was a deal. "Bed first." She ordered with a scarily sweet intensity.

The girls instantly obliged and as Yumi stood up from the edge of the bed, and headed to the door to turn off the light, Yuki sat up from under her covers. "So you'll do it?" She asked sternly.

"Yes." She said, proudly taking her judgement.

"And you'll prove it?"

"Yes." She said after a moment to collect herself. Yumi almost regretted coming in to check on them now. She should have known her sister would find some way to drag her into an uncomfortable situation. There was evil packed into those cute, amber colored, hair buns that poked from her head. "Good night" She added kindly before stepping into the hotel's hallway and shutting the door. A good night's sleep would do everyone some good. So she walked down the hall and to her own room, with a nervous sweat quickly growing on her temple. Maybe they'd forget when the morning came around. Despite knowing better she still hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agh! It's coming together! You'll get a little more info in this chapter than the last and the plot moves forward. I'm excited! So please enjoy! Here's chapter 2.**

2

Yumi woke up late the next morning and frantically shoved the covers off, kicking herself out of bed. If she was late, that meant the girls could be late too. So she rushed to put on some clothes and slipped on her shoes as she swung the door open, not even bothering to close it behind her. She thanked god that there were only a few rooms between theirs and suddenly stopped herself from running straight into the door.

There was a paper taped to the door and she huffed, blowing the long strands of hair that fell in her face before swiping her hand across her cheek and reading the note. Written on it was the phrase: A deals a deal.

She dropped her head down. They hadn't forgotten. Panting out a breath, she swiped her hands off of the door and trudged back to her room to plop back onto her bed and stare up at the ceiling. Just as she settled down into the soft cushioning, her phone buzzed.

"Remember pictures. Love you Onee-cchi."

Of course. She dropped her arm back onto the bed with a sigh. They definitely didn't forget and they weren't going to let her get out of it. And of course, Yuki would give a half-hearted attempt to butter her up after this horrendous dare. At least it showed that she was actually aware of what she was asking her older sister to do, but Yumi couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. So after a few hours of sulking, huffing, and puffing, she finally decided to get up and go down for some lunch. Pouting alone in her room only made her feel a very, very small bit better.

The dining hall was loud and crowded with hotel guests. They talked about how lucky they were to have picked this week to vacation and how excited they were to eat all of the academy students' dishes. It gave Yumi a strange sense of pride to be working at Tōtsuki Academy. Sure, she wasn't a teacher or administrator, and she couldn't cook for her life, but she cherished being around such talented and determined people. She admired everyone at that school with everything she had. Every day during school she'd peek her head into the classrooms on her way to and from her office just to see the students at work. The passion they all had for cooking inspired her to do the best she could with whatever she had.

Only minutes after finishing her meal, the students started to trail in, one by one. They looked exhausted, just like they did the day before and every day less and less of them returned. Gradually, her girls slowly entered back into the building and she let out a relieved sighed as she saw each of them, thankful that they passed. And just as she got up to go congratulate them, she saw a man, dressed in a professional suit, entering the lobby to stand against the doorway in the corner. His hair was short, almost shaved and his suit was well tailored, making him look almost regal in his dignified manner. But his face was masculine and intimidating somehow. She remembered him vaguely from earlier in the training camp, but she couldn't quite place who he was until she heard his name.

"Dojima-senpai," She saw one of the female alumni greeting him and he gave her a subtle smile as they talked.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and her heart momentarily stopped. That man was Gin Dojima. He was an alumni of Tōtsuki Academy, as well as Head Chef and Company Director of Tōtsuki Resort. Gin Dojima was half of a room's length apart from her. After her heart had finally resumed beating, it sped drastically. This man had accomplished so much and it all started at Tōtsuki. Her thoughts raced. He was basically in charge of this whole resort, equal in some respect to the Tōtsuki administrators, and therefore in an equal place of authority as her bosses. She suddenly felt a strong urge to straighten her posture and maybe change into more presentable clothes, or to hide. She wasn't sure which would be better, but she found herself staring fearfully at him and for some reason couldn't bring herself to look away. Anxiety had crept into her system as she watched him glancing around the room, observing the students that continued to trail in.

Suddenly, another thought pushed her out of her own paralysis. With all the students slowly flowing back into the lobby, it must have meant that another challenge was about to be announced. And the only thing that meant to Yumi was that her time was running out. If she wanted to successfully get in and out of the bathhouse before any unwanted guests could join her, she had to go now. So she slowly backed herself out of the lobby, with the hopes that no one would notice, and walked briskly to the elevator. Her foot tapped uncontrollably as she stared at the changing numbers, anxiously awaiting her floor. That little elevator ding was music to her ears and the starting bell for her to race off to her room. Once inside, she stripped off her clothes and yanked clips out of her hair simultaneously, hopping on one foot for balance. She sloppily put on her robe and grabbed her soaps before slipping on her shoes and exiting the room.

After briskly walking once again to the elevator, she stood staring at the map hanging on the wall for directions. First floor of course, but all the way on the other side of the building. So she turned around and trotted back down the hallway to the opposite elevator.

She took a deep breath as she waited for the lobby floor and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. With a gasp, she patted all around herself until she found her phone and let out a disgruntled sigh. Her sister was smart. There was no way she'd do this if she didn't have to provide proof.

Yumi felt no urge to race at the ding of this elevator. In fact, she really wanted to glue herself to the back wall and stay there until it was time for bed again. But she couldn't. She struggled to lift her leg and take a step before clumsily skipping out as the door closed behind her. Her body heaved in another big breath before carefully walking toward the bathhouse signs.

Male. Female. She looked both ways before hesitantly reaching her hand forward and drawing the green curtain back just a centimeter to peek in. There were no men or boys in sight and the area was silent, so she tiptoed to the other side of the changing room and peeked around the corner to scan the bath for signs of life. She was safe, so she stepped back outside and placed herself in front of the men's sign.

She rolled her eyes and huffed out in frustration as she took out her phone and held it up. She gave an annoyed smile to the camera and pointed to the men's sign as proof, before quickly running back into the changing room and out of the open, exposing hallway.

As long as she was quick, she forced herself to believe that it wouldn't be so bad. The men's bath didn't seem dirty at all so far. Realistically, there wasn't much difference at all besides a slight change in the color scheme. Once she attempted to get over the idea of it, maybe she could enjoy the bath. This was all wishful thinking, but considering she didn't really have a choice in her actions, positive was a much better outlook than negative. So she carefully began to undress.

The air seemed colder and breezier than it was and her movements sounded louder than they should be. Paranoia was a dreadful thing, but she gave another huff out through her nose to distract herself and stepped through the door and into the bathing area. It was large and had clean tiles all around. To her left there was a row of washing stations and careful step by careful step, she walked up to a stool, clenching the long towel to her chest. She stood for a moment, hesitantly toying with the edges of the towel hanging in front of her. And just as she was about to drop it to the ground, she heard someone clearing their throat.


End file.
